What Lies Ahead?
by AcapellaArtist
Summary: When the Titans and Young Justice are given the opportunity to see their future, they have no choice but to take it. But it is not THEIR future, but those of the next generation. *All future moments are 100% original* AS OF CURRENT, THIS STORY IS COMPLETED. YOU GUYS CAN PROMPT A CHAPTER BY LEAVING IT IN THE REVIEWS.


**Hello and welcome. Please note before you read this, I wrote this at like three in the afternoon because I was stuck at school. If you would like me to continue, please leave a review.**

* * *

"Did anyone catch the plate of the bus that hit me?" Beast boy groaned.

"I think that bus was me," Cyborg replied.

"Is everyone okay?" Robin asked.

"I am the okay. Raven?" Starfire spoke, softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She paused. "But I don't think we're alone."

The five teammates turned to find themselves face to face with another group, but hey seemed to have gathered their bearings a long time ago.

"Who are you guys? Did you bring us here?" asked who-seemed-to-be-the-youngest.

"If we brought you here, do you think we would be asking where we are?" Cyborg quipped.

"Fair point…...So, back to my first question, who are you?"

"We're the Titans of Jump City. You?"

"A covert team created by the Justice League," Another explained as Robin flinched. "We were given no title."

"Why don't we introduce ourselves?" A girl with green skin came forward. "I'll go first. I'm Miss Martian."

"A Martian?!" Starfire exclaimed, flying over to her. "I was never allowed out during the intergalactic meetings that were held on my planet. Oh, it is very nice to meet you!"

"Well, Ms. M. you found someone as animated as you." A redhead laughed.

"What planet are you from?" Ms. Martian asked.

"Tamaran, Vega System."

"You're a long way from home, aren't you?"

"That happens when you're taken as slave," Beast Boy grumbled under his breath.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Nothing."

Silence drifted between the groups before Cyborg cleared his throat.

"Well, continuing with introductions, I'm Cyborg. Little red is Starfire, Greeny is Beast Boy, Doom and Gloom is Raven, and Killjoy is Robin."

"Did you really have to use the nicknames?" Raven said.

"YUP!"

"Another Robin? Batcave's crowded enough." Someone mumbled.

"Well, you know me," Miss Martian started, "This is Superboy, Artemis, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Zatanna, and Robin."

"Another one? How many are there?"

"Last I checked," TTRobin said, "Two. Me and My little brother who took over for me in Gotham."

 _BEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP!_

* * *

" _Damian, have you seen my shoes?"_

" _No."_

" _They're not by the door?"_

" _No."_

" _Did you even look?"_

" _No."_

" _Are you even listening to me?"_

" _Yes."_

" _UGH! You are just like grandpa!"_

" _Watch it, he is my father."_

" _Wah! Wah!"_

 _A boy and girl stood in view of the two groups. The girl stood in a baggy Gotham U hoodie and jeans. She had tan skin, blue eyes, and long black hair braided down her back. The boy stood in a suit, his hair slicked back, blue eyes contrasting against his tan skin._

" _Why do you need your shoes? You're not even going to this event." The boy spoke._

" _That doesn't mean I can't get groceries. Alfred's not as young as he used to be."_

" _I keep telling father to hire him an assistant."_

" _Damian, we don't need servants. Alfred is more than that, he's a friend."_

 _The two stared each other down for a couple of seconds before he kissed her forehead._

" _Alright, alright. Well, I'm off. I'll tell you father you're safe and greet him for you."_

" _Thank you. I'll see all of you back here at the manor."_

" _Bye Grayson," he waved._

" _Later Wayne," she smiled._

 _She stared at the door a little bit longer before looking at her left hand and placing it on her stomach._

" _You're daddy's weird."_

"WOAH! Hold up!" yelled Artemis. "You're telling me, in the future, there's an inbred in the Wayne family."

"Technically, it's not inbred." YJRobin started. "Inbred would mean they're of the same blood, and last I checked, the Wayne family only _fostered_ Dick Grayson, never formally adopting him."

"Makes sense."

 _The girl showed up once more, sitting in a training room of some sort. With her knees tucked under, she let out a breath and lifted her palm. Flicking her wrist, her hand was set on fire. She stared at it, and the fire rose. It glowed purple, an unusual color for fire._

" _MAR'I!"_

 _Startled, she put out the flame. A young woman in a wheelchair came into the room. She has a familiar shade of red hair._

" _What do you think you're doing? M'gann said it's dangerous to use your powers at this time."_

" _I'm sorry, I just needed to get it out…..You should know what it's like Babs. Having something you cherish the most because of the meaning behind it, then losing it in a split second. Now, I know the circumstances are different, but I miss powers. I miss flying. I miss my mom."_

" _Mar'i…"_

" _Locking my powers away mean, I'm locking her away. It's bad enough I have no idea if she's alive or not because of that stupid war. She might not be alive to meet her first grandchild... Barbara, I'm scared."_

 _Barbara looked into the girl's eyes before leaning down to take her hands._

" _I understand what you're feeling. When Joker shot me and I lost my ability to walk, I was devastated. My first thought was, 'I'm going to die' then I woke up in the hospital with everyone at my side. Your father, my father, Jason, Tim, Steph, Cas, Bruce, Helena, Dinah, and even Damian. They were right there by my side, putting me in my wheelchair when I wanted fresh air, taking me to wherever I needed. They were there. So, don't you sit here and suggest that you are alone. The entire BatFamily is here for you."_

" _BatFamily?" Mar'i laughed. "Did you get that from Cassie?"_

" _Guilty."_

" _When did Dinah become part of the BatFamily?"_

" _When I put my base in Gotham's clocktower. Now, come on. I got work to do. Keep me company?"_

 _Mar'i pulled herself up and took hold of the wheelchair, pushing towards the door._

" _You make my dad happy, you know that?"_

" _I don't have the ring for nothing."_

"So, there's TWO Grayson weddings?" Kid Flash asked.

"No," started Zatanna, "Mar'i was already wearing a wedding ring. She's already married."

"Now, that that mystery is solved. Who's her mom?"

Little did everyone know, both Robin were the most curious.

 _KNOCK! KNOCK!_

" _Come in!" Mar'i yelled, flying passed the doorway._

 _The door swung open to reveal another redhead._

" _MAR'I, POWERS!"_

" _Chill, Lian, I got the okay. I can only fly though."_

" _Stubborn little alien."_

" _I CAN HEAR YOU!_

" _Stupid alien hearing."_

" _REALLY?! HARPER, GET YOUR LIFE TOGETHER!"_

" _NEVER!"_

" _Girls, will you please stop yelling? And Miss Mar'i, please remove yourself from the decor."_

" _Sorry Alfred."_

 _Mar'i lowered herself to the ground to meet up with her best friend._

" _Got everything?" Mar'i asked gesturing to the bag._

" _Yup, everything the pregnant alien asked me for."_

" _HALF! I am half-alien."_

" _I apologize, your majesty."_

" _I feel like our friendship is just really bad witty banter."_

" _Pretty much, but that's just a usual day with Mar'i Martha-Luna Grayson-Wayne and Lian Nguyen Harper."_

 _ ***insert record scratch***_

"I'm sorry, did she just say Nguyen? As in Cheshire?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yup…"

" _Did you have to use the full name? You know I hate my full name."_

" _I like it."_

" _Yeah, but when you're named after your late grandmoms in your first and middle name. It's hard to hear."_

" _Which was which again?"_

" _*sigh* Mary Grayson, Martha Wayne, and Lunad'r. Sweetie, I tell you this all the time."_

" _Yeah, I just keep forgetting."_

"Wait, Lunad'r?" started Ms. Martian, "That was the Empress of Tamaran last I heard."

"She's my mother." All heads turned to Starfire. "Sadly, she lost her life shortly after I came to Earth."

Was Starfire Robin's future wife? Not possible, Barbara already said she was wearing the ring. So, what now?

" _Starshine!"_

" _Yeah, Babs?"_

" _Come downstairs for a minute, we have a surprise for you."_

 _The young half-alien made her way downstairs, only to spot her dad in front of the whole BatFamily. He was clad head to toe in the iconic Batman suit._

" _You chose my dad?" she asked an aging Bruce Wayne._

" _Well, with my back being broken, aging in general, and Alfred," she laughed, "It was time to pass the cowl. Plus, we all know Jason isn't reliable."_

" _HEY!"_

 _The whole family laughed at poor Todd's expense. Mar'i approached her dad, smiling at the cowl._

" _So, can I expect you home by 3 a.m. from now on?"_

" _We'll see." He reached up to pull the cowl back. The familiar eyes of Richard Grayson stared down at her with glee."Can I expect a due date for my first grandkid?"_

" _April 22." He looked shocked at the declaration. "Damian and I checked yesterday. So, you have until June 1st to stay alive."_

" _Why not May 1st?" Tim interjected._

" _That's my birthday….."_

" _Tim, you dick."_

The two groups busted out in laughter at the lovely family moment, but something clicked in Artemis's head.

"Wait, does that mean you're the kid who took my picture on the first day of school?"

"Told ya we'd laugh some day."

" _Mar'i!"_

" _What dad?"_

 _Said alien was sitting at the dining table, hunched over piles of old scrolls._

" _There you are." Richard was in full Batman gear with Damian right behind him. "We're heading out. Study hard."_

" _I'd rather not, but it's hard being a princess." She heard her dad laugh as he headed down the hall. Damian approached her, kissing the crown of her head. "RedBird making his debut?"_

" _Yes. I can't take over the Nightwing name, that's your father's. I'll make my own."_

" _Stay safe, try not to kill anyone."_

" _That was one time," he retorted, drifting away._

" _Yeah, when you met me five years ago."_

" _Why did I marry you?"_

" _I don't know!"_

"Ahhh, I remember those days." The two teams froze, a new voice had joined the group. "Don't be scared, I don't bite. I may burn you, should you lay a hand on me. Trust me, your son knows a lot about that Uncle Wally."

Turning around, there stood Mar'i in her alien glory. Both Robins and Starfire couldn't believe their eyes, their _daughter_ stood right in front of them, and by her side, well, that must be Damian.

"Mar'i?" Beast Boy question.

"In the flesh."


End file.
